Gem of the Sea
by Fanlover14
Summary: Ethan Morgan and his younger brother Henry are about to embark on a perilous journey as they are whisked away by a group of pirates. Who is their leader? What does he want? Read on to find out. Mix of HTTYD, ROTG, MBAV, and POTC. Slash. Guy/Guy. Don't like, Don't Read.
1. Tale as Old as Time

**Avast me lads, I bring ye another story. Can you tell what the theme will be already? Ha! Anyways, I bring unto you another great story. Please review!**

Time Setting

1642

Location

Thirty Miles off Port Royal

Prologue

During the days when the King of England sent out armies to explore and discover the world, pirates were rampant across the sea worthy globe. Some were feared, some were loved, and some were downright legends to the pirating world. One pirate in particular was about to become one of those legends, what he didn't know was what kind of company he would meet on the way.

End of Prologue

Benny stood on top of his ship as his crew was fast at going about their tasks, a island in the near distance. His short brown hair blew in the ocean mist as he walked up the stairs to the wheel of his ship.

"Tonight, we pillage men!" Benny hollered out as he took hold of the wheel and steered the ship towards the island, a growing smile on his face as his men cheered and went about their tasks once more.

Ethan's POV

Ethan Morgan walked through the house as he helped the maid with her duties, smiling at her as she flashed him a thankful grin.

"Thank ya Mr. Morgan, I know ye father wouldn't approve of you helping the house service but it does a old woman's heart well to know she is still cared for." the maid said as she brushed aside some of her dark black hair.

"Tis no problem or bother to me Isabella, I'm glad I could help." Ethan said as he finished putting away some sheets and blankets in the closet. He turned around only for his little brother to come barreling into him with his mother walking through the front door.

"I've missed you Ethan!" his little brother Hiccup said as he held onto his big brother who just patted his back and laughed.

"I've missed you too Henry, how was your trip to England with mother?" Ethan asked as his mother came walking by with a few servants behind her carrying clothes.

"It was mighty fine, I picked up a few dresses while we were there and we celebrated your brothers sixteenth birthday with a trip to the palace to meet the King. His Highness let us have dinner with him and the Queen, oh I wish you would've come Ethan." Samantha said as she stopped to give her eldest son a hug.

"I know mother, but my service was required here at the house. Somebody has to keep a eye on father to make sure he doesn't mess anything up." Ethan said, his mother giving him a swat on the shoulder as she retracted from the hug.

"Your father does well enough governing this port without having to worry about his oldest son thinking ill of him. Now I'll here nothing of the sort, now go with your brother and get ready for bed. We've got a breakfast with the O'Connell family tomorrow, that Lucy sure has taken a fancy to you." his mother said as Ethan rolled his eyes and took his brother's arm before running up the steps to their bedroom.

"Love you sweetheart! See you two in the morning!" his mother called out from the bottom of the stairs as Ethan raced his younger brother to their room. Ethan laughed as he closed their door and plopped down onto his bed as his brother did the same. Ethan remained that way for about a hour before he stood up to get his bed clothes on, before hearing a faint rumble from outside his window. Ethan walked over and drew back the curtains and shutters before looking out over the island, the whole town of Port Royal was aflame as a ship shot off cannons from the port.

"Oh my God!" Ethan said as he hurried and closed the shutters before running to the doorway and running out into the hall. He heard a knock at the front door as he saw his family butler already at the door beginning to undo the latch.

"No!" Ethan called out, knowing it was to late as the door came swinging open and a shot rang out, the butler falling dead to the ground. Ethan ran back to his room as Henry met him at the doorway, a frightened look on his face.

"Get in the bedroom, find somewhere to hide!" Ethan hollered out before he could hear the maids screaming as they ran up the stairs with a pirate chasing them and laughing. Ethan grabbed the nearest wall ornament as he ran forward and swung it hard against the pirates head, knocking him out cold.

"Isabella! Where's mother!?" Ethan asked as he could smell smoke beginning to drift through the air as fire erupted from one of the downstairs hallways.

"I do not know messere! She was running out the back last time I saw her, what do we do messere!?" Isabella asked, her frail bones shaking as she held onto Ethan for dear life.

"Come, there is window in our room that connects to the roof and you can climb down from the tree that connects to it." Ethan said as he led the two cowering maids to his room before barring the door shut. Ethan ran over and broke open the shutters before helping them out, that's when he heard the door to his room being stormed into. Ethan rushed over and grabbed his little brother as he ran them into the closet and shut the door before hearing the door being kicked down. He could do nothing but hold his hand over his brothers mouth as he peaked through the slits in the closest wall as he watched two pirates move through the room, holding torches. Ethan's breath hitched whenever one of the pirates looked towards the closet before he backed up against the clothes and began to shake with fear. Suddenly the door flew open as two pirates looked in with a devious grin on their faces, one of them raised a gun towards Ethan's face before a idea popped into his mind.

"Parlay!" Ethan cried out, holding onto his now crying brother as the pirate paused for a moment to look at his partner.

"Parlay?" the pirate asked, a bit puzzled as he looked back to Ethan who's eyes were racing back and forth between the two.

"Yes, I invoke the right of parlay! You can't harm me until I meet with your captain!" Ethan said as he remembered back to the old tales Isabella would tell him as a kid.

"I know the bloody rules you little snot. Fine, if you two wish to meet the captain then you shall meet the captain." the pirate said laughing as he lunched forward and grabbed Ethan's collar before yanking him and his brother out of the closest. Ethan could only feel fear building up inside him as they led him and his brother out of their burning house and towards the now chaotic town as screams filled the air.

Benny's POV

Benny walked along the deck of his ship as a group of his men boarded it, but with two additional passengers than they had left with. He furrowed his brow in curiosity as he walked over to greet the two new comers aboard his ship.

"Bones, Slayer, who have you brought me?" Benny asked as the pirates made a path for their captain before he laid his eyes on two teenage boys.

"These two have invoked the right of parlay captain, they were in the Morgan estate on the island. I believe they are the sons of Governor Morgan." the pirate known as Bones said as he let Benny step closer to inspect the two.

"I see, and what be your names lads?" Benny asked as he leaned in close and inspected Ethan's face in paticular.

"I...I'm Ethan and this is my brother Henry." Ethan stuttered out, the glow of the burning town reflecting off the waters lapping at the side of the ship as Benny looked deep into the teens brown eyes. The taller of the two had messy brown hair with a clean shaven face and his brother with the same color of messy brown hair but with emerald green eyes and freckles all over his face.

"Welcome aboard my ship, Neptune's Fall. This is my crew, the Silver Waves. A crew, that you are now apart of I'm afraid." Benny said as he smiled and began to chuckle with his men before Ethan stepped forward and looked at him straight in the eye.

"But what about the right of parlay! You must speak with me, and grant me it?" Ethan asked, causing Benny to stop laughing as the captain leaned forward and got in his face.

"I know the rules lad! I may not be much older than you but I knew thee rules of me people! What be it you wish?" Benny asked, studying Ethan's face for any falter, there was none.

"Leave my town and sail away from here, your murdering innocent people!" Ethan said, eying Benny in the eyes as the captain stood there for a moment before leaning back.

"You heard the boy, set sail and lets leave the poor little town. Come, the guests shall join me for dinner in my room." Benny said as he turned and walked away, his short brown hair blowing in the wind as the moon cast a glow down upon his ship.

"Wait, you must let me and my brother go!" Ethan said as he stepped forward once more, only for the pirates to draw their cutlasses and point it at him.

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong Mr. Morgan. You invoked the right of parlay which requires me to grant you one wish and your one wish be for us to leave your wretched little town and so be it we did. So in turn that means your right of parlay has thus been used up, now if you've any more questions it be best to save them for my dinner table. My men aren't quite fond of big words and long conversations ya see and you be getting on their nerves right quick." Benny said, beginning to laugh deviously before turning and walking into his cabin before Ethan finally grabbed his brother and followed suit.

Later That Night

Ethan's POV

Ethan sat there at the dinner table with his brother fast asleep on one of the couches in the captains suite. He looked over at Benny who was cutting into a piece of meat, yet he was being so civil about it. Ethan raised a eyebrow at that and watched how the pirate captain drank and ate for a bit more before looking at the plate in front of him. There was a whole table full of food, from delicate desserts to mouth watering pork and beef. Ethan slowly began to eat his dinner before the captain looked up at him and eyed him.

"I know you must be starving after a night like this, you do not have to eat civil on my accord." Benny said, watching as Ethan looked at him and then back to his plate before diving his hands into the bread and biting off chunks of it and then moving to the wine that the captain had served.

"Good isn't it? Only the best for me and my men." Benny said as Ethan looked up at him and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"You and your men seem look like decent men and women, why plunder and scavenge the sea?" Ethan asked, noticing that the captain looked like a well manicured young man only a few years older than him. He looked at the brown hair that draped just above the captains eyebrows and then his clean shaven face and bright green eyes, yet they seemed so lifeless. He saw a small scar right under the captains right eye that seemed to form the shape of a heart.

"Mr. Morgan, I've no doubt that you've heard of the sea goddess Calypso. Am I right?" Benny said, looking up from his plate as he gazed at the eighteen year old Ethan.

"Yes, I've heard of her. Any sea faring people or those in the Royal Navy have heard of her." Ethan said nonchalantly as he watched Benny ponder over that for a minute.

"Long ago when I was but a lad of your age I took over my father's ship after he was killed in a bad hurricane. I had a fine crew, with the most top notch equipment east of England. I sailed the seven seas with my crew and we plundered ships for their gold and gave it back to the poor and needy. We were considered saints by many for the work we did. Well two years passed by in the blink of a eye, and my crew and I happen to sail upon a island somewhere in the Caribbean. It was shrouded in mist, and my first mate insisted we dock and go aboard the island. I gave in to his pressure and told my crew to do just that, only for it to be the gravest mistake of me whole life. That island was known as Lorem Mare, or in Latin known as-"

"Home of the Sea." Ethan said, finishing Benny's sentence as the captain looked at him with a smirk on his face and nodded.

"You just love showing off that smart brain of yours don't ya?" Benny said as Ethan looked down and apologized before he continued. "The island was the home of Calypso, and she had kept that island free of humans and pests her whole life. She was furious we came onto her island baring weapons and swords, said we were hostile and could not be trusted. She had watched other pirates over the centuries and said we were just like them. She cursed my crew and me to live as immortal beings for eternity unless we could find a gem for her and bring it back. It's called Ulenesia, a beautiful and rare blue gem only found in the mountains of the Caribbean Islands. I have spent my whole life looking for that gem, and some info I had gathered lead me to your home." Benny said as he once more looked up at the young Ethan and smiled a half hearten smile before looking back down at his plate once more.

"Why would you wish to give up the gift of immortality? You can live forever with your crew! Continue to do good for the world!" Ethan said as he looked back over at Benny who slammed his fist into the table.

"It is not a gift Mr. Morgan! Tis be a curse my crew and I wish to be rid of! You do not know the troubles of having to watch all of those you once held close and dear to you...slowly wither away and die. All of those who were not cursed, all of those back on the land, all of those I held close to my heart are now dead. I had to watch them grow old and withered, before finally passing away and leaving me behind young and alive. I'd give up my looks, my strength, my wealth, if only to see their faces once more! You see it as a gift, but I can only see this as a curse that I wouldn't even wish upon my greatest enemy. Do you know what it's like to watch your own sister slip away from youth and forget who you are? To simply forget she even had a brother as she grew older and older before finally passing on to the great beyond. I eat, but do not feel hunger. I drink, but do not feel thirst. I breathe, but do not feel life. I bleed, but do not feel my own heartbeat. I only feel the empty void that once be my heart and soul...if you'll excuse me I seem to have lost my appetite." Benny said as he stood up and threw down his napkin.

"Wait...I'm sorry I upset you. I don't know what all of that feels like, and I'm terribly sorry you had to go through with that." Ethan said as he offered his condolences to the captain who simply turned his head to gaze at him before continuing on to his bedroom.

"Tomorrow I shall have my men clear out a room down in the crews quarters and that shall be where ye sleeps. I'll make sure your brother and you are admitted into the ranks of my crew properly, welcome aboard Neptune's Fall Mr. Morgan." Benny said before closing his door leaving Ethan standing there with a worried expression on his face.

"Bloody hell, what have I gotten us into Henry?" Ethan asked himself as he looked over at his younger brother sound asleep on the couch.

**So, what do y'all think? I expect reviews!**


	2. A New Life

**Another chapter, hoping this story becomes a favorite among y'all. I even bought a pirate dictionary just to write this. Anyways, review!**

Ethan's POV

Ethan awoke to the rocking of the ship as he stared up at fabric of his brothers bed above him before he felt a kick in his stomach as he got up and raced to the nearest bucket. Ethan retched into the bucket as he held onto the sides and gasped for air.

"Looks like this lad ain't use to the seas rhythm. Come on lad, let's get ya topside." a passing pirate said as she walked passed Ethan's bunk and helped him up. Ethan looked up at her, she had long blonde hair tied into a braid that draped past her neck and down onto her back. She smiled a genuine smile at him as she wrapped one of his arms around her and helped him through the ship until they reached a stairwell with light pouring in from the top.

"The name's Astrid, but I'm also known as Temptress." Astrid said as she helped Ethan up the steps and out onto the deck of the ship. Ethan looked around as the rest of the crew was already fast at doing their chores and walking about the ship.

"Ay, fetch me the captain!" Astrid called out as one of the pirates ran off to the captains quarters, returning shortly after with Benny at his side.

"I see you've awaken Mr. Morgan, may I ask how did ye sleep the first night aboard my ship?" Benny asked as he noticed Ethan had a pale green color to his face.

"The poor lad was retching into a bucket when I found him captain, hasn't gotten used to the sea's rhythm I say." Astrid said as she finally let Ethan stand on his two feet as he grabbed onto a nearby pole to stabilize himself.

"I see, well you'll get used to it Mr. Morgan. Where be your brother, Hiccup?" Benny asked as he turned to watch his crew fast at work.

"He's still sleeping sir, and why did you call him Hiccup?" Ethan asked, beginning to feel his stomach return to normal as he stood straight and followed Benny's gaze to the crew.

"Last night your brother was a fit of hiccups, so that's the crew nickname I shall give him." Benny said with a smile as Ethan thought it over and began to chuckle.

"I need a word with you Mr. Morgan, come with me." Benny said as he dismissed Astrid to return to her duties before leading Ethan up to the wheel where he proudly took it and began to guide the ship.

"The island you called home should have been in possession of the Ulenesia, but my men did not find anything on the island even close to the description of the gem we are searching for. Would you by chance happen to know of any blue gem that may have come across your family's hands?" Benny asked as he stirred the ship, ocean mist spraying up into the air.

"My mother had a locket that harbored a blue gem that she said was mighty rare, but she sold it to a group of passing merchants that were from Tortuga. She use to tell me about it's history, saying it was a locket cursed by Calypso herself. She said that the locket would only open by a act of true love to reveal the beauty of the gem." Ethan responded as Benny pondered over what he said for a few minutes.

"We have our heading men! Set sail for Tortuga!" Benny hollered out excitedly as the men and women of the crew cheered and clapped their hands.

"Your about to embark on a journey of a life time my dear Ethan, are you ready for this?" Benny said as the crew began to quiet down, looking at Ethan with sincere eyes.

"Do I really have a choice in the matter?" Ethan asked, already knowing the answer to that question as he looked away sadly towards the ocean.

"I know tis not a life you wish to live, but I be giving you a chance to become part of something great. Did you really wish to be apart of the rich and pampered. I've seen how they live Mr. Morgan, I can assure you they are not truly happy inside. So will you join my crew and help me accomplish this life long task?" Benny asked, reaching out to touch Ethan's shoulder and direct the shorter of the two's gae toward him once more. He studied Ethan's facial features for a bit, noticing how the younger one pondered over the idea before the edges of his lips curved into a smile.

"Your right, I wasn't cut out for that kind of life. All my life I had listened to my mother's servant Isabella talk of the pirates and how they lived and operated. I dreamed of secretly becoming one and scouring the seven seas. My brother was more open about his fascination about the open sea than I was, I knew what happened to pirates if they were caught. So the answer is yes, I shall aid you in your quest. I just wish I could have said goodbye to my mother and father once last time and I'm sure my brother wishes the same." Ethan said as he looked down to see his brother Hiccup finally emerging from the lower decks as he looked around and finally saw him.

"I give you my word Ethan, when we are finished with the quest I shall return you to your parents to say goodbye to them." Benny said as he smiled at Ethan before returning to the wheel and getting the crew cheering once more.

**Please review!**


	3. The Last Coin

**Enjoy this new chapter that I bring you! I can't believe I've written over thirty-three stories! Please continue on with your diligence and loyal reviews!**

Ethan stood on the deck of the ship as he looked off into the stars, only a few crew still remaining on the upper deck. He watched the stars twinkle over the ocean water as he thought about everything that had transpired in the last few days. Ethan heard footsteps close by as he turned around and saw Benny walking up to him.

"The sea, she can be a cruel mistress at times but she is a beautiful one at that. There are times I'll stand out here just as you are Mr. Morgan, and just look at the stars over the ocean. I may look young Mr. Morgan, but I'm hundreds of years old. I've seen things, heard things, and felt things you couldn't imagine. I've seen the most beautiful things in the world, and yet I've also seen the most evil." Benny said as he took a stand next to Ethan.

"You and your crew aren't what I always thought pirates would be like. I always picture pirates being scoundrels, being murderers and rapist. You guys, aren't like that at all. I mean, given what happen at Port Royal, you guys seem like well brought up people." Ethan said as he looked up into Benny's green eyes which were busy scanning the horizon.

"Ethan, the men and women of my crew are well brought up folk. It's this damned curse that drives us to kill and burn as we search for Calypso's gem. Without that gem, we can never live normal lives. We can never age, never feel thirst or hunger, never love someone." Benny said with a said smile as he looked down at Ethan who just nodded his head in understanding.

"I...I'm sorry for what's happen to you captain. I can assure you though that I'll try my best to help you and your crew find that gem. My brother and I can be a great asset, I assure you." Ethan said as he returned his gaze back to the ocean. He smiled whenever he looked up into the sky and saw a comet moving slowly across the sky with a beautiful blue tail dragging behind it.

"Tis be a shooting star Mr. Morgan, make a wish." Benny said as he put a hand onto Ethan's shoulder before turning and walking back to his cabin.

Ethan smiled as the comet passed through before closing his eyes and making a wish upon the spectacle. He dug into his pocket as he took out one of the last coins he had from Port Royal before flipping into into the ocean below, saying goodbye to his previous life.

**Short chapter, more like a filler. Please review!**


End file.
